I Think It Was His Eyes
by unwritten-submission
Summary: The story of Lily Luna Potter and Scorpius Malfoy throughout their years at Hogwarts together. Love, tears and laughter. What will entail when Lily Luna falls in love with her brothers best friend? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_AN/ Hi! This is my first ever fanfiction, I hope you guys enjoy! Give it a read, tell me what you think, and please please please review! Thank you so much, I really hope all the Scorpius/Lily shippers out there appreciate this one!_

 _Disclaimer: Sorry to tell ya'll but no, I am not JK Rowling._

* * *

I think it was his eyes. Grey, with little explosions of silver and bursts of blue. But not just any blue, a bright blue that pierced your soul. His eyes would change colour depending on his mood, but the blue always stayed constant.

I remember the first time I saw those eyes, I was nine years old and it was finally Christmas holidays. It was Albus' first year at Hogwarts, and James' third. Albus had written home asking if he could bring a friend over for Christmas, his friends parents had gone to France for a trip and therefore he would be spending Christmas alone.

My parent's owled back, granting their permission immediately. Whenever Albus owled us, he would always mention this mystery friend of his, all the adventures they got up to, all the mischief.

I still remember when Mum and Dad finally found out this friend's name however, we were eating dinner and Albus' owl came flying through the window. Mum read the letter allowed like she always did, "Oh and by the way!" she read, "My friends name is…" She faltered, her mouth becoming dry. Her voice cracked as she continued, "Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy. He's really the best, you will all love him when he comes." Dad's face dropped, and he immediately got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen, mum told me to stay in my room for the rest of the night. All I heard after that was shouting from my parents from downstairs.

When we got to Platform 9¾, the train pulled up and my heart was beating fast. Only two more years till I'm on that, I thought. Albus and James ran towards us and I sprinted over and gave them both hugs, I had really been missing my brothers. I stepped back, letting my parents embarrass my brothers with their smothering, and that's when I saw him. Silently standing there, head down, his silvery blonde hair ruffling against the wind. "Hi" I said, brightly, he looked up. That was the moment. As my light brown eyes locked with his silver and blue ones, I felt this weird sensation in the pit of my stomach. Butterflies. "Oh, hello" he replied, with a hint of confusion. "I'm Lily, Albus's sister" I said, "Yeh I know" he replied with a smile. He had a really nice smile.

"Mum, dad, meet Scorpius" Albus said. I saw the colour drain from Scorpius' face, "Hi Mr and Mrs Potter" he said timidly. Mum looked down at him and gently smiled, "Hello dear, please, call me Ginny." Scorpius' eyes got brighter. "Alright," Dad said, "shall we get going?" He picked up Scorpius' bag, and we all headed off, Scorpius looking positively happier after that encounter. We apparated home, mum took James and I, while dad took Albus and Scorpius.

When we arrived at home, Albus and Scorpius immediately ran upstairs into Albus' room, laughing as they went. Mum and dad looked at one another, smiling with an understanding look in their eyes.

 _...  
_

The holidays went by in a blur of Quidditch, food and laughter, and all the while Scorpius somehow whittled his way into the hearts of the entire Weasley-Potter clan. I have several memories from those holidays, but one that has always stuck with me.

It was Christmas Eve, and we were all so tired from spending the day cooking and cleaning in preparation for tomorrow that everyone was in bed. I was too excited to sleep though, so I went downstairs to the kitchen and made myself a cup of tea. As I went back upstairs I grabbed several blankets and pillows from my room, and then exited again, walking down the corridor. I tiptoed past my parent's room, and to the end of the corridor. I pushed the wall forward, it clicked and then opened.

A secret stairway.

I walked up the stairs and opened the trap-door at the top. The door creaked as a big gust wind came running through it. I stepped out onto the roof of my house. I discovered the doorway the year before when I was playing hide and seek with Albus and James. I had never told anyone about it, it was my little secret (Ok if I'm honest, I know mum and dad knew about this place, but they didn't want to spoil it for me). I come here whenever I need some peace and quiet, and after the day I just had, all I wanted to do was stare up at the stars and let the wind whistle its serene music in my ears. As I sat and drank my tea, staring out across the vast and endless sky, my thoughts roamed as I fall in and out of consciousness. My slumber was interrupted as I heared the creek of the trap door. I turned around, my heart thumping fast in my chest. I caught a glimpse of silvery, blonde hair, shining from the light of the stars. "Scorp?" I whisper, he peeks his head out of the door. "Hi," he says timidly. I smile. Out of everyone who could have come up and found me that night, I was glad it was Scorpius. He raised his eyebrows, silently asking if it was okay that he was up here, I nodded in response. He walked over and lay down next to me. We lay in a peaceful silence for a while, staring up at the sky, each getting lost in our own thoughts. "You know I'm named after a star?" Scorpius said as he broke the silence. "Well, more a constellation of stars. The Earth goddess, Gaia, didn't like this mean guy called Orion, he wanted to murder all the animals of the planet or something. So, she sent a giant scorpion to attack him. The Scorpion killed Orion, and as a reward, Gaia placed the scorpion's image in the night-time sky. He pointed to the sky. "See the scorpion?" He asked, I nodded as I looked at where he was pointing. We looked at each other, a smirk suddenly crawling onto each of our faces. We burst out laughing, neither of us sure entirely why. We couldn't stop laughing for a while, until it very slowly died down into giggles. "It suits you" I said innocently. We looked at each other, still smiling. We both lay back down and eventually fell asleep (yet another reason I know that mum and dad know about this place, there seem to be spells up that stop the cold weather from perpetrating the roof, it's always actually oddly warm). That night I dreamt that I was floating through the stars, grey and blue sparks erupting around me. It was the best dream I had ever had.

 _...  
_

The rest of the holidays went by far too fast, and before I knew it I was hugging both James, Albus and Scorpius goodbye. Only two more years till I would be going off with them. As they boarded the train, a tear rolled down my eye. Mum hugged me, "Don't worry sweetie, your brothers will be back before you know it." However, unbeknownst to her, it wasn't just my brothers I was crying over. The train took off, and I ran along the platform, following it until it turned a corner and out of site. The last thing I saw before it disappeared was Scorpius' waving goodbye, his eyes glistening in the light.

* * *

 _A/N reviews make the world go round xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hi Hi Hi! How are you? I hope you guys are feeling awesome :) so, I'm really new to all this and would LOVE if you could give me a review and tell me if you're enjoying this story? What you like about it, what you don't like, where you might want to see this story go? THANK YOU!_

 _Disclaimer: Nope, still not J.K Rowling…_

* * *

2 years later

First Year

1st September 2019. Only a few more hours. I thought, a few more hours till I would be on the Hogwarts Express, the journey in which I had imagined and dreamed about for two years. However, despite the exciting anticipation, I couldn't help the tears that began flowing as I sat in the kitchen drinking my tea. It was late at night, and I really should have been in bed, but my nerves had kept me up. I was disrupted from my thoughts when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, "Ah bollocks" I whispered, and frantically tried to find a place to hide. Surely I would get in trouble if mum or dad found me out of bed this late. "Don't worry Lily Luna, it's just me" came the laughing voice of Scorpius Malfoy. As Scorpius saw me however, his smile fell and was replaced with a look of concern as he saw the tears running down my face. "Lily" he said gently, "What's wrong?" I sighed, "I'm really scared Scorp, but I feel so stupid because I have dreamt of this day for so long, but now that it's finally here I'm terrified." I began crying even more. Scorpius went at sat down next to me, placing a hand on my knee, I looked up at him. "Can I tell you a secret, Lily Luna?" I nodded. "The night before I was set to go off to Hogwarts, I cried myself to sleep. I had never been more terrified in my entire life. I had no family there, no proper friends. And I kept imagining the names I would be called, the way I would be treated, because of my fathers and grandfather past." My tears had subsided as I listened to Scorpius' story, my heart twisting from his pain. "The morning came and I begged my father to let me stay home, I begged him to not send me to Hogwarts. He nearly gave in, actually. But no, mother insisted. When I boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time, I went and sat in a compartment by myself. I was so nervous that somebody would come in and find me. I sat silently and alone for nearly half the trip, but then your brother came in, laughing like a madman, I'm still not really sure what about actually." He said smiling. "He sat down opposite me, to my surprise, and I was actually really glad, that is, until he introduced himself. Hi, I'm Albus, he said, Albus Potter. I was so scared that when I told him my last name that he would run away, hex me and then leave. But when I told him, he smiled, told me Scorpius was a really cool name, and then asked if I wanted to play a game of exploding snap with him." Scorpius laughed. "I was so terrified of fear, that I nearly let it stop me from meeting the greatest people I've ever met in my life. Don't be afraid Lily, I mean, you practically have your entire family at Hogwarts to support you through it all, and well, you also have me there." He finished with a gentle smile creeping up on his lips. "Thank you Scorpius," I whispered, unable to express how truly grateful I was. "You better be off to bed, you have a big day tomorrow" he said, smirking at me. My stomach fluttered as he did so. I laughed and nodded, heading upstairs to my room. That night I dreamt the same dream over and over again, and all it consisted of was one boy and his cheeky smirk.

 _..._

Several hours later, I awoke to the smell of pancakes, maple syrup and bacon. I ran downstairs and sat in-between James and dad. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and moments late both Albus and Scorpius came running into the kitchen, no doubt frantic over the delicious smell that had wafted throughout the house. As Ginny gave everyone a plate of breakfast and sat herself down to eat, one could feel the buzz of excitement amongst the children as they all chatted to one another. Ginny and Harry, however, were sitting silently, watching the four kids talk and laugh. Ginny had a smile on while face, while Harry looked quite glum.

We left for Kings Cross Station and when we arrived at platform 9¾, dad could no longer contain his emotions and began crying onto my shoulder. "I'll miss you so much my flower, promise to write everyday" he spoke into my ear. "Of course dad," I replied, my own tears failing to be subdued. "OK that's enough, you two. Lily, you better go join Hugo on the train, it's about to leave." Ginny said, her own tears falling down her face. Finally, dad and I parted, and I gave her mum one more hug before she ran onto the train. As the Hogwarts Express took off, I waved frantically out of a window towards my parents. "I love you" I yelled at them both, before the train disappeared from sight.

 _..._ _  
_

On the train, I sat in between Hugo and Albus, and directly across from Scorpius, while Rose and Dominique sat on either side of him. Everyone was in their own separate conversation, Albus and Scorpius, Rose and Scorpius, Hugo and Dom, while I just sat, passing the time getting lost in my own thoughts. "Lily, Lily, Lily Luna!" Scorpius nearly yelled. I looked up, everyone was looking at me. "Ahh she's back," Scorp said, they all laughed. "Would you like to play a game of exploding snap?" He asked. "Oh, yes for sure." I replied laughing. Scorpius smirked.

As they reached Hogwarts, the clan dispersed, Albus and Scorpius went off to find their other 3rd year friends, whereas James disappeared with his own posse of 4th year friends, while Dom, Hugo and I followed Hagrid to paddle boats.

This was the one moment I had truly been waiting for, the moment that I would first lay eyes upon on my home for the next seven years. I got in a boat with her two cousins and best friends, and closed my eyes. The boats started moving, and several moments later, Iheard a collective gasp among my peers. I opened her eyes. Upon me was the most beautiful sight I had ever laid eyes upon, the silhouette of Hogwarts looked truly magnetic against the sky laden with bright stars. I followed the rivets of the castle up to the sky, and looked up towards the Scorpion. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. From that moment, I knew that everything was going to be more than fine.

 _..._ _  
_

"Pearson, Penny" said McGonagall called. A blonde haired petite girl walked up the stair and sat on the stool, placing the sorting hat on her head. "GRYFINDOR" the hat shouted, and all the Gryfindor's cheered and whooped at the new addition to their house. My heart started stammering as fast as I thought possible, this was it. "Potter, Lily Luna." The entire hall hushed. I slowly walked towards the hat, stone faced, yet feeling both fear and excitement. I sat and the sorting hat was placed upon my head, covering my eyes. "Hmmm yes, another Potter I see. I was wondering when I would see another one of you," "I'm my own person you know," I thought. "Oh interesting, conniving you are. Maybe I should place you with your eldest brother in Slytherin. No, that doesn't seem right. Definitely not Hufflepuff, perhaps Ravenclaw? No, there's much more to you than smarts. You're very different Lily Luna, unlike any of your relatives." "Thank you," I thought. I wanted to be in either Gryffindor or Slytherin, I was more cunning than people thought, but loyalty and bravery were ultimately some of my strongest attributes. "You know exactly where I'm going to place you, don't you?" "Yes." "GRYFINDOR" the hat shouted. I couldn't help the smile that erupted from my face. A deafening roar erupted from the Gryffindor table as I ran over towards Albus and Scorpius. I couldn't have been happier. The next few sorting's flew by, and everybody watched as Domonique Weasley was called up to the sorting hat. "SLYTHERIN" the hat shouted, all of the Weasley-Potter clan started cheering, and Dom ran over to her new house, her face beaming with happiness; everybody has always known that Dom would be a Slytherin. Next was Hugo, I sat silently in anticipation as he was called up. I was extremely nervous for him, I terribly wished for him to be placed with her in Gryffindor, but deep down I knew that would not be the case. Most people thought Hugo a simple child, however I knew better. Hugo was complex, and brilliant. Smart beyond ones wits, but very shy, so it was no surprise to me when the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW." I was so relieved when I saw the genuine smile upon Hugo's face as he walked over to his new house.

 _..._ _  
_

"…The first years please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Now, let's eat!" As Headmistress McGonagall finished her speech, the incredible banquet of food popped on the table. Although I had heard about the start of year feast from her brothers, I had never truly anticipated that it would be this amazing. Scorpius laughed as he saw my eyes light up. By the time we had all finished our main course, I did not think that I could ever eat again, I was so full. All the food disappeared off the table, and I was relieved. The next moment however, the puddings popped up, and my face fell. Everybody started digging in, but I just sat quietly, looking at the delicious assortment of sweets surrounding her. Scorpius looked up, "Lily…" he sounded extremely concerned, "Lily why do you have tears in your eyes?" Albus looked up. "I really want a cream puff, Scorp." My voice broke as I spoke. "But I ate too many potatoes." I was genuinely devastated. Scorpius and Albus howled with laughter. "Oh, that'll teach you Lils. Don't worry, there's always next time," Albus winked at me. I scowled at him, but inevitably ended up laughing along.

The rest of the night flew by far too quickly, and by 11pm I was just about ready to collapse I was so tired. I headed up to her dorm room and prepared herself for bed. When I opened the curtains to my four poster, I noticed a little surprise on her pillow. "Next time, don't eat so many potatoes – Scorp" read a little note, and next to it was a creampuff. I giggled and ate the pastry, smiling to myself about how silly Scorpius is. I lay on my bed and closed my eyes. That night I dreamed of cream puffs and Scorpius Malfoys smirk.

* * *

 _A/N You would be the most amazing person ever if you gave this a review xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N ok so I've realised how and where I want this story to go and because I have suffered from MAJOR writers block these past few weeks, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to write small chapters regarding Lily's 1_ _st_ _, 2_ _nd_ _and 3_ _rd_ _years, and then get straight into the actual story. Hopefully this will help get the ball rolling…_

 _Disclaimer: No. Nope. Nah. Sorry to disappoint. I am so not JK Rowling._

 _Second Year_

 _No. No. Stop. Stop that! Goddammit Scorpius Malfoy if you don't stop smiling like that I'm going to punch you in the face. The way the left side of your mouth slightly curves more than the right, the way your eyes light up in a particular way and glisten in the sunlight. Stop._

"Lily… LILY!" I heard Hugo say. "Wha…What...?" I muster. "Where were you this time?" He asked. "Ha, ha very funny Hugo." I replied, flickering my gaze to Scorpius and then quickly back to the grass I had been tearing at on the Hogwarts ground. Hugo leans in, "You know you're a bad liar Lily…" He whispers in my ear. I ignore him and keep pulling out grass. "Lily?" Scorpius said. My head bolts up and Hugo laughs. I kick him in the leg. "Shut up!" I tell him. "Yeh Scorp?" "Oh nothing, just wanted to see that you were still with us?" He asked. I look around the circle that we have formed under the tree near the black lake. Dominique, Penny, Hugo, Albus and Scorpius are all staring at me. "Yes. Yes I'm right here" I laugh. "Good." Scorpius replies. Only one person notices the blush that creeps up on my face, and as she did, I saw her eyes go wide in realisation. Penny gasps and stands up. "Lily. Wanna go for a walk? Now." She says forcefully. She starts walking off because I even replied. I run to catch up with her. "Penny, what?" I try to say light-heartedly. She looks at me and stops walking. "Scorpius?" "What about him?" "Oh come off it Lily, I'm not blind." She says. "Listen I have no idea what you are talking about." I reply firmly, and walk off in a mood.

 _Third Year_

"Penny Pearson, what are you doing with that…?" My heart drops to my stomach. "I'm sorry. Penny, please. Stop. Penny. Where are you going? Stop. STOP!" I shriek as Penny, one of my roommate's and best friend, runs off with a scrap of paper in her hand. I chase her as she runs outside into the brisk December weather, and finally tackle her into the snow covered ground. She wrestles out of my embrace and starts pelting snow balls at me. "I. Knew. It!" She yells in between breaths. We make eye contact. "Why didn't you tell me, Lily? You know you can trust me with anything." I lay down in the snow in defeat. "I know I can Penny. It's just… I don't even want to admit it to myself, let alone anyone else. I'm just so scared what will happen if I do… But even more so, I'm scared what will happen if I don't. Does that make any sense?" I say, half laughing, half crying. "Oh Lily, it's okay." Penny stretches out her hand I take it, standing up and immediately being comforted by her embrace. "It's all going to be okay. I promise." We start walking back to the castle, and finally Penny remarks, "Scorpius. Really Lily. You're in love with Scorpius Malfoy?" She looks at me and bursts out laughing, "You're mad." "I know" I sigh, and can't help but laugh with her. "Oh by the way, you should take this. Make sure Albus doesn't see it." Penny says with a smirk as she hands over the scrunched up piece of paper. I open it up and look, staring at the hauntingly beautiful scribbles that I wrote during History of Magic.


	4. Chapter 4

_Fourth Year_

I look around the deserted common room, cuddled up with my book next to the roaring fire at someone ungodly time. My stomach growls so I finally get up and head to the kitchens, going up to my dorm room first to grab the Marauders map. I stole it from Albus my first year, and now everyone who knows about it shares it, which includes Scorp, James, Dominique, Hugo and I. I glance at it and see that the path is clear.  
As I make my way to the kitchens, silently and expertly weaving my way through both the known and unknown pathways of Hogwarts, my mind is stagnant on one thing, well one person, and one person only. _That goddam Scorpius Malfoy and his goddamn smirk._ I think to myself. _Why does he have to be so amazing and gorgeous? Oh no. No. No, no, no. I think I like him. Well duh! No you shut up. I don't like him. I can't like him. I can't._ As I enter the kitchen I plop down in a seat in defeat. "Great. I'm totally and utterly in love with him." I groan.

Time passes slowly as I sit and eat my cream puffs, talking to Winkie the house elf about my problem. "…I just don't know what to do, Winkie!" I sigh. I hear the door to the kitchen open and whip my head around. I see a glisten of silvery blonde hair and then low and behold, Scorpius Malfoy emerges. "Scorp?" My voice croaks as I speak. Winkie giggles and runs off. Scorpius rubs his eyes. "Mmm morning Lily." His morning voice gives me chills. He walks over in his red and gold pyjamas and sits on a stool facing me. "What are you doing up this early, Lily"? He asks me, trying looking into my eyes. "I felt like a cream puff." I answer, avoiding his gaze. Merlin knows what those eyes do to me. He bursts out laughing. "You are your goddamn cream puffs." "Oh shush." I reply, cracking a smile. "Well, what are you doing up this early, eh?" I ask. "Albus's snoring. It's driving me mad Lils! Couldn't fall asleep so I decided to venture down here for some chocolate cake. " He replied. "Ahh see! You're no better than I am." I say, smirking and winking at him. "No, no, no Lils! You can't pull that move!" He says. I raise my eyebrows. "That smirk is totally and completely trademarked by me." He says seriously. I look at him and can't help but internally swoon at the way the space between his eyebrows crinkle when he's passionate about something. I laugh as something he is holding catches my eye. "Scorpius Malfoy." I say. "What is that hiding under you night gown?" His eyes widen in panic. "I have nothing hiding under my nightgown Lily. Your eyes are deceiving you." He quickly says. I lean in closer to Scorpius and whisper "You're an awful liar." And in one swift movement I reach and grab a small, white teddy bear from Scorpius before he has a chance to stop me. "Seeker reflexes" I say as I wink at him. We sit there silently challenging each other before I smirk once more and sprint off and leave the kitchen, and Scorpius quickly in pursuit. I run outside into the brisk November weather, the light snowflakes feel refreshing upon my cheeks. I run over to the towering tree next to the lake, Scorpius on my heels. "Give it back Lily!" He chases me around the tree, running around in circles. I'm laughing my head off when he grabs my wrist and twists me around. "Give it back." He says, looking into my eyes, his chest heaving up and down. "Make me." I reply.

He pull me in closer and then walks back, pinning me up against the tree, my breath is heavy and uneven. "Give it back Lily." He whispers into my ear, his breath tingling my neck. "Or what?" I reply suggestively. He looks into my eyes and I part my lips ever so slightly. He leans in.


End file.
